Change of Heart
by Tis wur u put yur naim
Summary: After Naruto is almost killed at the age of six, he decides to sell his soul over to Kyuubi to gain power. But along the way he meets a certain bluehaired girl who was captured his eyes. he must decide...her love...or his power...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, or any other anime…don't rub it in.

Story Synopsis: On his sixth birthday Naruto is attacked and turns evil to get revenge, along the way he meets Hinata and uses her to get his revenge. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura bashing.

P.S. My First fanfic be nice…or a little mean, not too much.

I don't own Naruto or any other anime.

Code:

"Naruto speaking"

"**Demon Fox speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

It was a normal day in Konoha, kids playing, birds chirping, and mobs of angry villagers ganging up on a six year old blonde haired blue-eyed boy. You might think that such abuse of an innocent child in the greatest hidden village in the elemental nations was unthinkable, but it was in all reality very much a normality.

"NO…please stop", cried the little blonde haired boy.

"Shut it demon, we have had enough of your abusive behavior!" yelled back a man wearing shinobi gear and a bird mask.

The just stared back at the mob, _What had he done wrong? _He asked himself. He said please and thank you like the old man Hokage had told him too. So why were people always angry at him? What happened? The mob was now closing in, the shinobi population held various objects such as kunai and shuriken, while civilians held everyday life materials like hoes, pitchforks, axes, and hammers. One brave civilian ran up to the boy at what seemed an impossibly slow speed tilted down the pitchfork in his hands to match the boy's heart. The rusty metal closed the leftover distance and with a sickening tearing penetrated the boy's chest and protruded from the back narrowly missing his spinal column and heart. The villagers cheered, but the shinobi with their years of experience had seen that the blow was a little _too_ tilted and ended up being shallow and not life threatening at all to the little boy who within moments would heal as he always did.

"Ah…the damn demon 'assed out," muttered an unnaturally pale chuunin, "I guess we'll have to 'ome back 'nother day huh guys?"

"Yea"

"We'll come back don't worry."

"Yea...b-but…"

"But what?!"

"You know how Lord Hokage pities the demon, what if he finds out an' gets mad?"

"He does just what you said, pities him…anger is not worth wasting on an animal"

"Right!"

The men walked away first slowly then faster until at last it broke into an all out run. Just as the last man turned the corner, a bloody red aura surrounded the boy and soon flesh reshaped his broken bones and sewed together his flesh. Within a half-hour he was fixed up and physically perfect but the fact remained that mentally he was beyond repair.

The boy woke up in a sewer, murky water surrounded his body and drops of it appeared all over the walls slowly seeping through cracks in the walls. Pipes ran along the walls cracks and holes peppered them continuously making them look like a dirty rag. He stood up and noticed that an unholy red light was giving off a glow in a room a few meters away. He started walking faster and faster and noticed that he felt neither the air nor the numbness in his legs, but instead pure adrenaline. After 3 minutes he had made it to the room, and after another 2 finally made it to the middle chamber. At the side opposite him were bars that spanned forever away and reached into the invisible nothingness in the air. Where the walls were supposed to be, were however dark shadows and noses of dripping water leaking from holed pipes.

"**Ah…human you have finally arrived, it is quite awkward to meet you at such an age and under these circumstances." **Bellowed a voice so deep and filled with power that the inexistent walls shuddered.

"W…w…wh… who are y-you?" nervously asked the frightened boy.

"**I…am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the demon sealed within you body by the Yondaime Hokage since the day of your birth…."**

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

"K…K…Kyuubi?" squeaked out the boy, afraid of the beast that identified itself as the demon fox.

"**Yes boy, Kyuubi the great beast that attacked your home village 6 years ago" **stated the fox. **"You see, when I had attacked Konoha …well I hadn't really attacked Konoha at all. You foolish humans attacked me; I was on my way to Hidden Rain Village because I had heard there was a man there who was capturing us biju. I was merely seeking him out and happened to pass through Konoha by chance."**

"Oh…I see it was a mistake!" exclaimed the boy. "But what about you being sealed?"

"**Well…well….how do I say this…the Yondaime Hokage didn't like me passing through so he kinda summoned Shinigami-sama to seal me into you" **Kyuubi managed to squeak out. Ashamed that a demon as great as him was afraid of telling bad news to a 6 year old.

The boy's head drooped and his eyes widened considerably, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was in a complete state of shock at the fact that the villagers were mad because the greatest kage had sealed the beast within him. But then came rage, rage that because of that yellow haired bastard he had no childhood, was treated lower than common dirt, and was beaten to near death almost every single day. How dare he do that to a little baby who had o choice in the matter? What's worse was that everybody knew, everyone knew but did not even tell him. Should he not have a right to know?

"**I sense a great deal of pain, anguish, and rage within you child", **stated Kyuubi, **"What is the matter?"**

"I am mad because those fools never let me have a chance!" yelled the little boy.

"**I see…this is an interesting development"**, said Kyuubi, **"I guess we'll have to start over to suit your new needs…I am the Kyuubi no Youko your new sensei, and you would be?"**

Shock surged through the boy, Sensei? Can it really be? He had to give an answer "I am Uzumaki Naruto enemy of Konoha and student of Kyuubi!" he proudly declared.

Naruto and Kyuubi had after that day spent most of their time in the mindscape training, learning history, and geography of the shinobi nations. As luck would have they both had a thing against Konoha because neither were given a chance in it. Although Naruto had no friends he did know a certain little girl named Hyuuga Hinata in his class at the shinobi academy. Sure she was shy, but you know what they say…its always the quiet ones.

"Hinata…Hinata!" yelled Naruto running towards the girl.

"Um…o…ohayo…N-Naruto-kun" stammered Hinata.

"Hey Hinata I know that you haven't been treated that great because you stammer…a lot so I came to ask what is wrong?"

"A…my…f…father…he…he's very strict and never encourages me" choked out Hinata.

"Well that's not very good, would you like to get stronger to get them back?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Hinata without stuttering. "Although I don't want to seriously injure anyone I want to get back at my father"

"I thought as much, can you meet me in the woods near training ground 4?"

"A…ano….I don't k…know where….that …i…is."

"Just past the playground north of the market district." He replied.

"Arigatou…N…Naruto-kun"

Naruto watched as Hinata carefully picked her way across bushes and shrubs that stood before her. She seemed so careful about everything and expressed love toward all life. He would have to fix that, he figured.

"I…I'm here…N…Naruto-kun."

"Good, I almost thought you wouldn't show."

"I am scared…t…though."

"Hinata, you have to see that they will just strike you down even more once you gain strength…the only way to truly gain acceptance is if you surpass them completely and destroy the chains they think they hold over you."

"Hai…I see that…b…but…"

"No, buts…life is hard…either deal with it or get out of my sight."

"I'll h…have to think it…over."

"Fine, I'll give you till noon tomorrow."

Once again Naruto sat there and watched Hinata pick her way to him while thinking, _"She at least has stealth skills…at least."_

Naruto watched, carefully and quietly as Hinata stared at shadows her own imagination was bringing to life. "_She is a little girl who cannot even stare down a fly much less kill someone. What am I thinking? Well, at least she's cute….who knows maybe one day…even hot_."

While Naruto was thinking of such perverse things no child of normal raising should know of, known because of the countless times he has seen and been the victim of rape, Hinata had already started crying. Crying, why you ask. Because she thought that once again someone was pretending to be nice to her only to leave her in a forest. Though granted she thought her family must have something to do with this. Others are in fact very nice to her, due to her clan's high rank in Konoha. But once they find out that she is in all actuality known within her clan only for weakness they all but beat her for it.

"_Aw, just great she's sobbing that poor little weakling…hehe."_

"……**Evil……"**

"_Deal with it, enough spying, she looks as if she's gonna drown in her own tears and kami knows we don't need a deceased ally."_

"**Indeed, hehehe"**

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

This seems like a short chapter but whatever. I'm sorry for not telling people about deleting this story but I felt I was being wwwwaaayyy too lazy with this story. Review Please!!...PLEASE!?!




	2. Teams

I don't own Naruto, or any other anime…don't rub it in.

Story Synopsis: On his sixth birthday Naruto is attacked and turns evil to get revenge, along the way he meets Hinata and uses her to get his revenge. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura bashing.

P.S. My First fanfic be nice…or a little mean, not too much.

I don't own Naruto or any other anime.

Code:

"Naruto speaking"

"**Demon Fox speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

"Hinata."

"W..wh..who's…t..there?"

"Kami."

"………r…..really?"

"…..No….."

"Oh."

Naruto jumped down from his comfortable perch in the tree, and proceeded to evaluate Hinata based on stance, attitude, and chakra levels. The results were far below good.

"Hinata, have you come to a conclusion based on our previous discussion the other day?"

"Y..y..yes…I have."

"And do you accept?"

"O…of c..course."

"A very favorable choice you'll not regret it."

Naruto proceeded to lead Hinata through the forest trees to a small clearing about 15 kilometers away from were they had originally been standing. After stopping two meters form a rather large tree he proceeded to turn around and with releasing as much chakra, hate and the pure will to kill, which he would later find out was called killer intent by some, glared at Hinata for what seemed like hours. She stood in her place, frozen by fear.

"N…n…naruto..k..kun…wh..at…are..you…d…doing?"

"You are weak."

She collapsed on the floor crying a flood of tears. Naruto kept glaring just daring her to resist. After 15 seconds of crying she was able to clear her head and think.

"_Why is he doing this? He said that I was…no…am weak. But, he does not attack…why? Ah! I understand…he is testing me…and…yet…I am still failing miserably. I can't fight back." she thought to herself._

"_She seems to know what to do…but is far too afraid to do it." he mused._

After two minutes of concentration and calming herself, she resolved that she either sits here in fear or stands up and becomes worthy in someone's eyes. She shakily stood on two wobbly legs, still incapable of full support and promptly collapsed again. All the while Naruto continued to project his hate. Two more minutes later she gave up trying to stand and convinced herself that there were two possible ways out. Flare her chakra to surpass his…or shocking herself out of it through pain.

"…I…"

"You what?"

"I…I will not give up."

"Hmm? Is that so?"

"Yes…not ...not again."

With those final words Hinata raised her arm into the air kunai in hand and with speed that rivaled none plunged it into her right arm.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"…_HOLY MOTHER THAT'S GOTTA HURT!"_

"**Couldn't she just pinch herself?"**

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

Naruto sat and watched the girl unsuccessfully try to get the bandages around her arm. To him and Kyuubi it all seemed quite hilarious the way she attempted to wrap her arm while holding the bandages with her teeth and dropping it right at again and again before she can finish. After waiting, and silently laughing, he decided enough was enough.

"Hinata"

"N..nani?"

"…..Let me…help."

"U…um…ok..okay."

"There we go…all better."

"Arigato."

"So, now that I know I can trust you…tell me, what it is that you are good at?"

"……..Well…I….I can….h…heal..p..peo…people."

"………ok….not what I was expecting."

"_Oh no! I've already made him hate me. How could I be such a loser."_

"_Healing! Healing! Healing!...That could be useful."_

"_**You're an idiot."**_

"Ok, now Hinata, is that all?"

"Y…yes."

"It's ok, we'll work from there. Meet me here in the exact same spot tomorrow after the academy gets out."

"H..hai."

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

The student sat in their seats, half-turned chatting with their classmates with not a care in the world. _"They didn't know how easily they could all be killed at any moment! Don't they know, as shinobi in training that all a person had to do was distract you for a minute and slit your throat. No, these…__**kids**__….didn't …their lives were far too sheltered to know of such things. HA! Once I become more powerful I will show them what happens to poor little kids like them. Don't you agree Kyuubi?"_

"_**Finally you see the light Kit."**_

"_Never mind…"_

"Alright everyone, its time to announce teams…there are 27 of you who passed but that doesn't mean you have a right to get all cocky. The others have just a good chance of become shinobi, just a little later", Said Iruka with a hint of a smile on his face, "team one is composed of (can't think of Japanese names sorry)…Team 7 is composed of Haruno Sakura…"

"Please let be with Sasuke-kun"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Damn"

"NO!"

"…and Uchiha Sasuke, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"YES!!! True love prevails!!"

"_Damn…those two will only slow me down, I'm an Uchiha __I don't__ need teammates." _Thought our favorite little avenger.

"…Right…moving on…Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in action, Team 10 consists of Akimichi Chouji (going by the wikipedia spelling), Yamanaka Ino, and Shikamaru Nara your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"But sensei, how can you put forehead-girl with Sasuke-kn and leave me with those two losers. That fatass and lazy bum will never amount to anything in their lives!" screamed out an enraged Ino.

"_Troublesome woman." Thought Shikamaru_

"_F….Fa…Fat?!" Chouji Thought_

"Now, quiet down, your sensei's will be here to pick you up after the lunch break so make sure to get done quick. That is all."

"_Hatake..",_ though Naruto, _"This will be…an interesting team…so to speak."_

"_**Oh, very interesting indeed….I wonder does he still remember that…"**_

_**Readthisifyouareinsaneandhavenothingbettertodothenfigurethisout.**_

YES! I finally updated. Sweet mother that took forever. I know I was being a bastard but I have a great excuse…I have school…Ok not that great an excuse…Hopefully I'll get some ideas write them down and update soon…ja ne…


End file.
